


Starfish

by alderations



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Sharing a Bed, genji is proud of his brother(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have been dating for well over a month now, and Genji is fairly sure that they haven’t so much as kissed.And they’re about to share a bed. Probably.(ft. some Unsavory Sea Star Facts)





	Starfish

For once, it’s somewhat of a relief that Hanzo and McCree are both too drunk to notice much by the time they get to the hotel room, or it would’ve struck them that there were only two (small) beds.

 

Genji can still drink, and he does, but it wears off faster than it used to. Besides, he’s used to chaperoning his plastered brother at this point, even though his brother and the resident cowboy have both made an effort to limit their excess to special occasions. They’re probably as tired as they are drunk right now, after a long day of stressful work posing as high-end bodyguards, so Genji isn’t surprised that they shoved him out into the hallway with a bucket for ice and instructions to  _ please, go find something so we don’t all die from awful hangovers. _

 

His brother always had a flair for the melodramatic.

 

That’s not what concerns Genji now, as he replaces the lid of the freshly-filled ice bucket and steps into the elevator to embark on a quest for aspirin. They’re in a fairly omnic-friendly hotel, so he’s got his visor and a pair of shorts on, in lieu of bundling up in sweats and hoping no one notices the scar tissue roped thick across his face. With the visor on, he doesn’t have to worry about strangers judging the absurd faces he makes while he’s talking to himself, whether out loud or silently. He’s got a lot to work through at the moment. Hanzo and Jesse have been dating for well over a month now, and he’s fairly sure that they haven’t so much as kissed.

 

And they’re about to share a bed. Probably. Genji trusts Hanzo not to kill him in his sleep at this point, and he’s certainly slept beside Jesse for hundreds of nights in the past, but they’re both stubborn and he knows full well that they’ll insist on sharing, even if it means exposing a new facet of their relationship to Genji. They might not remember half of tonight, anyway, but Genji will, and he doesn’t want to feel like he’s holding memories over their head when those memories ought to be private, even from nosy little brothers. Not that Genji considers himself to be nosy, so much as helpful and innovative, but Hanzo usually begs to differ.

 

Their relationship as a whole had been unexpected; Genji had hoped that they would get along, since they’re collectively the closest he’s had to  _ true  _ family, but he really hadn’t anticipated them being grossly in love with each other within the first year of the new Overwatch coming together. Add the agonizingly slow pace of the relationship, and Genji is starting to wonder if his brother and his best friend were swapped out for strangers behind his back. Jesse was always a flirt, though a good portion of it comes from his southern gentleman demeanor, and he’d picked up his fair share of one-night stands in their Blackwatch days. And Hanzo… well, Genji tries not to think about it unless he absolutely has to, but his brother is remarkably good at identifying what he wants and, subsequently, getting it. He never went out on the town like Genji would, but god forbid any rich ambassador from a distant country brought their young, gorgeous, gay son, or Hanzo would have him bedded before Genji even realized they had visitors. In other words, Hanzo was a bit of a slut. It likely runs in the family.

 

Genji finally gives in and buys a grossly overpriced bottle of aspirin, before heading back to the elevator to return to their room, still afraid of what he’s going to find. Maybe they’ll have had enough time to realize that they will, in fact, have to share a bed, and if that’s the case, Genji worries that he’ll come back to a palpably uncomfortable situation, if not an all-out fight. He knows full well that Jesse is much more cuddly than Hanzo, who is very selective with his physical affection, and that could easily be a point of friction. Or maybe Hanzo will want to stick his tongue down Jesse’s throat, while Jesse insists on being courteous and reserved when they’re sharing a room with his brother. Or—he has to cut himself off as the elevator doors slide open, revealing another suite of creepily bland hotel decor. They’ll be fine. If nothing else, being together seems to have made Hanzo and Jesse both into remotely stable human beings.

 

All the same, Genji is still agonizing when he knocks on the door several times before unlocking it. He sets the ice bucket down and neatly arranges a few capsules of aspirin for the morning, knowing that both of his current roommates will insist that they’re too hungover to open a damn bottle. Turning toward the sleeping area, he braces himself for inclement awkwardness, and finds that—they’re asleep.

 

Together. In the bigger bed. Genji has never seen a calmer expression on Hanzo’s face, and though he can’t see Jesse’s from this angle, he’s guessing it’s the same.

 

As always, Jesse is curled up into the most compact shape he can manage; an old habit from Deadlock that he never managed to shake. He’s no longer in danger for taking up too much space, and besides, he’s so big that it really doesn’t matter. Hanzo, on the other hand, is sprawled across the bed like a massive, muscular starfish, just like he would when they were children. He’s dressed only in his  _ hakama, _ untucked from his prostheses and tangled with the starchy hotel sheets that are somehow already falling off the bed. As Genji watches, Hanzo rolls on his side and wraps himself around Jesse’s curled-up body with all four limbs. Zenyatta told him once how starfish— _ sea stars, Genji, for they are not actually fish— _ evert their stomachs into clams to dissolve them before eating their guts. That’s kind of what this feels like to Genji, watching his brother slowly worm his way into the dense ball of McCree in the center of the bed.

 

All the same, he could swear on his dragon, he’d rather be eaten alive by a starfish than interrupt his brothers—literal and practical—finding their own happiness at last.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeaaaaaaAAAA BOIYIIIIIIII im doin this mchanzo week!!!
> 
> And I'm on a huge Love Genji kick right now. So there might be lots of Genji, we'll see. I loved doing Genyatta Week back in June so I'm really hoping that I have a good time with this one and that writing every day will really help me out! This one was fun. No dialogue, a bit out of my comfort zone, but felt nice.
> 
> come see me on tumblr [@genderfluidjessemccree](genderfluidjessemccree.tumblr.com) and of course shoutout to the mlm mchanzo discord server for motivating and inspiring me :')


End file.
